


Soundly

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Snapshots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次John看着Sherlock睡觉，1次与他一起睡。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fractalbright (adaman_t)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fractalbright+%28adaman_t%29).
  * A translation of [Soundly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053094) by [fractalbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalbright/pseuds/fractalbright). 



——————————

1，书桌

John从未真切地看见Sherlock睡觉，连准备上床休息都没见过。他总是睡得比Sherlock早，等清晨朦朦胧胧地晃进厨房弄早饭时，那家伙已经身穿完美无暇的手工定制衬衫了。

当然他是看了很多次穿睡衣和家居服的Sherlock啦。不过睡着的Sherlock？未曾有幸得见。

因此，那天，在医院里被过于纠缠的家长们弄得心烦意乱的John回到家，自然而然地就被失去意识的Sherlock吓得愣在了门口。

在长得令他难堪的呆愣时间过后，John意识到Sherlock只是坐在书桌边上睡着了，笔电屏幕上是诡异到家的屏保。

这样子肯定很难受，John心想。Sherlock直直地坐着，脑袋歪向左肩，嘴巴半张，可爱得令John心都化了。

John几乎敢说要是他继续看下去，保准会看到Sherlock流口水。

他考虑要不要搬动Sherlock。经验告诉John如果Sherlock保持这个姿势太久，醒来时脖子会痛到抽筋。可是那家伙极少这样睡着，John不想惊扰他。

如果Sherlock能休息一下，那么John愿意忍受事后他的大呼小叫。

——————————

2，餐桌

第二次看见Sherlock睡着，John不禁想为什么他就是不肯累了上床好好躺下，非要硬撑到身体受不了。

运输通道，Sherlock会这么说。白痴。John望天。

那是清晨四点半，John被厨房里玻璃摔碎的声音吵醒，火大得不是一点点。

他长长地叹了口气——就像忍无可忍想干掉丈夫的太太们那样，然后拉上勃朗宁的保险栓丢回抽屉里。因为，不，那不是选错对象的入室盗窃犯，而是Sherlock那该死的手碰翻三角烧瓶，并且导致其内容物正在厨房地砖上进行化学反应。

Sherlock正毫无优雅可言地趴在餐桌上，脑袋枕着左手臂，右手臂则垂在身边晃悠。他的脸如同天使般纯真无邪，John一边想照着脸揍他一边想狠狠吻上去。

摒除这些念头，John推推Sherlock的肩膀，直到后者睡眼惺忪地，带着全然的信任，朝他眨巴眼睛。

John小心避开地上滋滋作响的酸液，扶着Sherlock的胳膊把他带到沙发上。结果那家伙立马就蜷成一团睡得不省人事了。

John忍不住笑了，他给他盖上毯子，然后去搞定厨房里的一团乱。

——————————

3，Lestrade的椅子里

Sherlock常常忘记伴随案件而来的是大堆文书工作。

那天，很晚了，他们已经为这个案子忙了将近三十六小时，John敢发誓自从医学院毕业他就没再这么累过。

起码他挤出时间小睡了几次——而Sherlock根本没合过眼，John怀疑距离他上次休息说不定还不止这么点时间。

所以，说实话，当John风风火火地穿过大楼准备跟Sherlock提出严正抗议时，不该因为Sherlock的状态惊讶成那样。

那家伙坐在Lestrade的椅子里，双脚翘在办公桌上，一副趾高气扬的腔调。显而易见（并徒劳地）试图回避那些文书工作，其结局就是现在这种——每逢John提起他都要激烈否认的——轻轻地打着呼的睡相。

不悦的心情立即烟消云散。John把自己的外套披在他身上，打算让他先睡三十分钟。

他去买了三人份的咖啡。早晚Dimmock会找到Sherlock的，John希望届时三人的心情都有所好转。

——————————

4，出租车里

John没想过自己成年以后还会整夜在伦敦街头狂奔，不过他并无抱怨之意。

他觉得恐怕是没有什么比和Sherlock一起干那些疯狂蠢事，让血管中激荡着肾上腺素带来的欣快感更爽的了。然而他也确信与他共度的安谧、宁静时光，使自己在截然不同的方面得到了同等的快乐。

所以，在开往贝克街的计程车上，在经历过——深更半夜抓捕窃贼，凌晨两点吃了中餐，以及在一条小巷里难以呼吸难以自持的亲吻过后——就算他们失去了窃贼的踪影也总有别的机会能抓到他——；John回想起，只要与Sherlock Holmes有关的事，他便会多么地不顾一切，全情投入。

Sherlock正昏昏欲睡，不过他整个身体都靠在John的肩上，被John一手搂着，十指松松地交缠。

直到今天John都无法相信Sherlock Holmes居然是一只那么黏人的抱抱熊。

在这难得的平静一刻，John亲吻Sherlock的卷发，沉醉于对方身上的气息。然后他望向窗外。时间静止，只有风景飞闪而逝。

——————————

5，他的沙发上

“无聊。”

对着墙壁。用球一丢。再接住。

“无聊。”

对着墙壁。用球一丢。再接住。

“无聊。”

不理他。

对着墙壁，用球一丢。“喂，Sherlock，你搞什么鬼？”

球改变方向从房间另一头飞来，敲到John的脑袋上。

“你无视我。”

John闭上眼，深呼吸。不，这不是真的。这个三十二岁的成年男人没有退化一个心智年龄只有四岁的淘气鬼。没有，绝对没有。

太荒谬了。

忍下抓着球朝他丢回去的冲动，John从书架上抽了两本书，以士兵的气势与姿态走向呈大字状趴在沙发上的Sherlock。

John因Sherlock滑稽地瞪大的双眼而嘴角上扬：那家伙估计以为John是要用书砸他脑袋。而John只是示意他坐起来。

Sherlock此时惊讶的表情真是弥足珍贵。总之，他还是坐起来了。

John坐在沙发上，轻轻地扯了扯Sherlock的肩让他的脑袋枕着自己大腿。他把为Sherlock挑选的书放在对方胸口，然后一言不发地翻开自己那本。

Sherlock捧起书，翻了个白眼。“真的假的，John？为什么你有养蜂百科全书？”

John没有错过Sherlock实质上一瞬不瞬地盯住书页的视线。“你猜猜看。”

Sherlock已经投入地阅读起蜜蜂部落结构章节，没有注意他的话。

 

John忘记自己几时开始抚摸Sherlock的头发，不过肯定是那动作催眠他入睡的。养蜂百科全书从Sherlock指间滑落然后不幸砸在他脸上。看着那家伙愤愤不平，如同一只羽毛直竖的鸟儿一般吵闹起来，John却觉得心又化了。

——————————

+1，John的床

John喜欢这样。

他喜欢看Sherlock的小穴紧紧裹住他的老二，然后慢慢地操他，用力而深入。他喜欢看Sherlock四肢着地跪伏着，低垂着头，高高地耸着肩，弧线犹如蝙蝠的翅膀。

John一边喘息一边弯腰亲吻那可爱的肩膀曲线，在某一处顶着骨头的地方吸吮出吻痕。Sherlock低沉而悠长地呻吟，手臂再也撑不住只能用肘部支着上半身。他弓起背，迎合John的无情抽插，拼命想摆动到一个准确的角度，使John能够——

他发出喜悦的嘤咛，在John的性器一次次地直接蹭到前列腺时几乎失去了原来动作的节奏。他双手紧攥住床单，但那无济于事，只有John落在他腰身两侧足以留下痕迹的抓握才让他没有失去意识。

John仰起头。Sherlock体内的感觉如此美妙，令他忍不住呻吟。他牢牢地握住Sherlock的腰，完完全全地进入他体内，直到最深处，直到那容纳了自己全部的火热中心。

Sherlock会在自己身下彻底丧失理智。高潮即将到来的时刻John还有余暇这么想道。他的黑色卷发散乱在洁白的枕头上，太阳穴附近全是濡湿的汗水，原本那么尖锐的目光却变得那么明亮而涣散，这简直是John所见过的最美的景象。

John再度开始抽插，Sherlock的嘴巴微微地张开，随着John冲撞的声音而不住地吟叫。

他伸手勾住Sherlock的上半身把对方拉起来贴着自己胸口，仿佛这样，他就能将他与世隔绝地珍藏起来。他看见Sherlock的眼睛瞪大了，毫无疑问，在这个体位下John的性器感触更强烈。

他扳过Sherlock的脸胡乱吻了上去——唇舌交缠了许久，Sherlock才把头靠在John的肩膀上，努力承受这样的激烈。

“碰你自己。”John在他耳边热切地低语，带着一丝命令性的口吻，让Sherlock的膝盖都发软。Sherlock呜咽着忙乱地伸手握住自己的性器，而John说：“我想看着你高潮。”

Sherlock重重地套弄自己，却无法跟上John的抽插。他在濒临高潮的边缘徘徊许久之后被John咬住了耳后的皮肤，吸吮——而Sherlock就突然那样高潮了，突如其来，体液喷洒在胸口，大脑一片空白。

晕头转向地，Sherlock隐约意识到John改变了体位。他发现自己仰面躺着，腰下垫了个枕头，一条腿勾着John的腰而另一条架在他的肩膀上。

John重新进入他那被操得松软的小穴，一开始没有动，直至Sherlock呻吟了一声彻底清醒过来，微微地在John的性器上动作。

John弯下腰再度充满热情地进出，插得又重又深，是Sherlock高潮后最喜欢的那种方式。

Sherlock勾着John让他紧密地贴合着自己，等待他的释放。

John恍然欲醉——他快要到了，快感已经堆积太多，他的腹部肌肉抽搐着，绷紧着，上帝他多希望这一刻能永恒。

可是Sherlock，完美的，动人的，绝妙惊人的Sherlock呜咽道：“嗯嗯嗯，John……”，那样低沉又甜蜜的声音飞进他的耳中让他彻底地迷失。他哽咽，如同祷告般呼喊着Sherlock的名字，在那一瞬间被高潮席卷了全身。

冷静下来之后John在Sherlock的肩上留下睡意朦胧的吻，而对方同样迷糊的朦胧的轻笑声令他心中升腾起难以言喻的温暖。

他退出来，余韵美妙无比，然后他侧身睡下，把Sherlock搂到怀里，一只膝盖顶在他的腿间。

他们身上都是精液，甚至已经有从Sherlock小穴里流出来的。明知该去洗澡，John却痛恨打搅到如此平稳地呼吸着，看上去全然安宁的Sherlock。

John把脸埋在那头汗湿的卷毛中，拉过毛毯盖住两人。然后也精疲力尽地投入睡神的怀抱。

 

END


End file.
